


Deadly Sins

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-26
Updated: 2005-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust, Pride, Anger - 3 deadly sins, 3 x 100 word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Sins

**LUST**

I'd always been in control. I set the terms; I defined the rules of engagement.

Until I met Angel.

I knew in Winters' office, knew even as Winters plummeted to his death, knew as Angel tucked my card back into my top pocket, his palm resting a second too long against my chest.

Knew I'd been weighed and measured as the flush of heat rose to stain my skin, knew as the fires burned behind my eyes and the roar of a blaze sounded in my ears.

Knew this was a battle I could not win.

The control was his.  


**PRIDE**

People always told me I was proud. I was taught to walk tall and look the world in the eye, stand my ground, not back down.

Holland recruited me 'cause of my pride, almost lost it when he killed Lee, but realised there are worse things than death. Living in fear is one of them.

Don't matter that they think I’m arrogant. Wonder what they'd think if they could see me now, see me on my knees, in front of Angel, his cock heavy in my mouth, my hands clutching at his hips, holding on 'cause pride don't matter here.  


**ANGER**

Never thought I'd go to him for help until I met her.

My hand in hers, blind white eyes staring, tarnishing my soul. Holland talking of plans for the children as bile hit the back of my throat.

Only one person who could make the difference and save them. Fury took me to him, fury kept me standing in his office, kept me quiet until I couldn't any longer.

Fury took me around his desk, my hand fisted into his shirt, my mouth on his, biting til I tasted blood, blood to convince him I meant what I said.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "deadly sins" prompt on the LJ community [slashthedrabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/).


End file.
